I am Wolf
by PhoenixOfSolarFire
Summary: For years they believed they were the only two of their kind in existence. However, the new westerner staying at their mother's house while she completes her schooling in the city will prove to be so much more than she appears to be. ( YukixSouhei, AmexOC-R&R 3)
1. Chapter 1

"_But there's blood on my teeth_

_And it's far beyond dry"_

In, out, in, out-

-one,two,three,four

Time slows in these instances and vision hyper focuses on that one single target just beyond reach. The world doesn't matter anymore-anything and everything to get that cotton tailed morsel that avoids the teeth with annoying accuracy. But the rabbit always makes the mistake first. Snow crests like the waves of the ocean around the two bodies, the air is tense like the forest awaiting the final breath of its guardian's meal. Yellow and black stared down at the rabbit, the blood on his teeth warm against the cold air he inhaled. His stomach growled, his teeth tore it to shreds satiating the hunger for now.

His head sat royally on broad shoulders. His piercing gaze was unmoving and determined, scanning the snow laden field. He knew this place; this was the place in which ghosts come to play. Even now, in the calm winter's morning, he could remember the master before him—his teacher. The wise old fox had gone too soon in his own opinion but that was how nature worked. Fox had told him that, and he never forgot it. Looking down at the remains of the white creature he'd consumed only solidified that memory, that _fact._

A large paw crunched in the snow, and the form swayed back into the forest from whence it came.

It was the cackling of the intercom, the sudden jolt of the large airbus that startled her from her half-slumber. Her sudden movement caused a headphone to fall from one ear as she struggled to make sense of the words the pilot was saying to the large cabin full of passengers. The woman next to her was asleep as well, the kid to her right quietly coloring in a book. The lights were dim, but they slowly came to their painstakingly bright florescent selves.

"_We will be making the descent into Tokyo within the next twenty minutes and—"_

She shifted in her seat, looking around to form a mental picture of all her belongings there in the back of the place in front of her. After grabbing her passport, and other legal documents to make it easier once she was off the cramped plane, her gaze shifted to the black of night and the landscape inked in darkness with splotches of orange, yellow, white the city lights. Soon it was a giant blotch of color and light, growing closer and closer.

It hit with another jolt, the passengers leaning forward a bit as cargo could be heard shifting in the cartridges above. A safe landing thank God and she relaxed for a moment. Her body was full of excitement, of dread, of wonder, of amazement. From the moment she took her first steps off of the plane, her senses overloaded with the colorful nightlife of Tokyo. It was vastly different than her home back in the west, back in the city she'd come to love. Through crowd after crowd, she wedged her way through customs with a breeze—shockingly—and found herself waiting for luggage that seemed so difficult to identify in a sea of black suitcases. Blue eyes were so focused in fact, she missed the woman waving at her from across the way.

"Anna!" Came her name out of the rumbling voices.

She looked up then, and a smile spread on her tired lips. The older woman pushed her way through the crowd and smiled when she was finally in front of the younger girl.

"I was afraid I would miss you" The older woman grinned.

"I'm glad you caught me here," Anna responded "I presume you are Mrs.—"

"Pleas please, don't call me by such formalities." She waved a little "Hana, you may call me Hana. Or mom if you really feel like it"

Anna bowed a little "It's good to finally meet you Hana. Thank you for housing me while I complete my studies here"

"It's no trouble really. I rather miss having a full house. "Hana tuend her attention to the bags on the conveyer belt "When you find your things, myself and my daughter and her family will be waiting out by the taxi" She pointed to the exit as she spoke. "Okay?"

"Mhm!" Anna nodded.

It would be five more minutes before the young blond could fish out her own belongings from the others, and make her way to the small family waiting by the taxi on the curb. The outside was cold, the winter breeze holding salty air from the ocean.

"It's good to meet you" The pregnant woman, Hana's daughter presumably, bowed to her and Anna did the same. It was a definite change from the usual shaking hands she was so accustomed to. The man at her side had smiled and given a greeting much like the other, taking her suitcase and putting it in the trunk for her.

Once inside, she was questioned in a friendly manner about her own life back home, why she chose to study Japanese and a whole slew of other things her new host family was curious about. She answered them with a tired smile, leaving out the sketchy pars of her own life. Would these people reject her if they knew? That secret that she kept so close to her own heart that could mean the difference between life and death if anyone ever found out. It had haunted her sleep on the way over, and now that she was here it was gnawing at the back of her mind. She'd chosen this family because of their home location—it wasn't in the city like the slew of other host families but instead out in the back country. While it would be quite a trek to get to her own classes, Anna didn't mind one single bit. It was safer this way.

Slowly the lights of the city faded, one by one going out like little flames with nothing left to burn on. It was replaced by the dark of nightfall, and the smells of the wild hit her nose like a brick. It washed over her, calming the nerves she had been trying to get a grip on and she knew, as long as she kept her head down nothing bad would happen. Down bumpy roads, winding and curving around the mountains that glowed silver in the moon's light. She felt her eyes slipping shut, and in that instance it felt like time sped up and that Anna was highly grateful for. The car stopped, and suddenly she was awake and looking around as the other's got out of the car.

"Well, this is it!" Hana exclaimed with pride.

It was rather pretty, simple, elegant sitting there in the nook of frozen over trees. To the right were flat beds of what she assumed was fields. "It's beautiful"

"My mother fixed it all up herself when I was a kid"

"It was nothing really, just something to keep me busy" Hana brushed it off and motioned for Anna to follow her to the inside. "It was a place suited for my little rambunctious children at the time" She grinned, her daughter sticking out her tongue behind her mother's back. Some thing just didn't die with time.

As Hana pulled back the door, she stopped and stared in for a moment. "A-a" She blinked, her expression unreadable to those around her.

Following her gaze, Anna looked in to see a young man seated at the table. He had an indifferent look in his eye, masking something deeper. He turned and gave Hana a nod "It's good to see you again Mother"

"Ame" Hana smiled, "I didn't know you were going to stop by—no matter- it is so good to see you" She opened the door fully, allowing the others entrance now.

Anna couldn't shake this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Reading the movements of her new host 'mother' she could tell something was off. The tension was thick in the air and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. A familiar scent hit her then, faint, but there. With a brave face, she smiled and bowed in the presence of the newcomer "It's good to meet you as well" She pushed blond strands behind her ear "I suppose you are Hana's other child? Her son?"

He, Ame was it? Didn't answer. He just looked at her through wild dark hair like she was a nuisance to his very presence. He gave his sister the same glance, and Anna silently was relieved it wasn't just her. Lucky for her, Hana pulled her away from the tense room to show her where she'd be staying.

However this was the perfect chance for Yuki to talk to her brother. "Ame,"

"Yuki" He responded, glaring at the man that held her close "Souhei" his voice was full of venom, malice, hate.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I could smell you all from miles out" He spoke "Wanted to know who was trespassing" His gaze shifted to the back room where the mumbled voices of the other two were heard.

"Doesn't mean you have to come in here and act like you want to be part of this family again"

A snarl ripped through the tensions, his teeth sharp pointing out from his lips.

"Knock it off" Souhei pushed Yuki behind him, afraid that one wrong move would cause the younger man to fly off his rational hinges and attempt to fight his sister. He was confidant under any normal circumstances Yuki could take him, but not when she was with child.

"You gonna raise that kid to be a no good city clicker like yourselves? "He spoke, relaxing back into his seat.

"—And here we are back into the main room." Hana cut in, leading the blond westerner back into where everyone had been standing.

"It's a beautiful house" Anna smiled, trying to hold back yawn.

"Thank you" Again, the elderly woman grinned. "Alright, Souhei, Yuki….Ame, It's late if you would like to stay for the night?"

"Thank you Hana" Souhei started "But I have to be back in the city for a meeting. Perhaps Yuki and I will come by for dinner tomorrow?" Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Ah, yes that would be lovely. Be careful on your trip back!"

"We will, Mother." Yuki said over her shoulder with a reassuring smile, placing her jacket back on and letting her husband guide her through the snow.

"Ame?" She looked back at her son, eyes almost longing but for what? Anna didn't know or simply couldn't tell at that specific moment.

He was silent again, looking down as he stood. "I will come back later." And he was off, leaving from the front of the house. But what was rather peculiar about it was that—unlike his sister or any sane human—he was not wearing shoes, or a jacket. In fact, all he was wearing was a light long sleeved shirt and torn up jeans.

Anna stared as he disappeared in the flurries and the darkness, curious beyond all belief. She had her own thoughts about what he was but, no—that couldn't be could it? Lucky for her again, Hana pulled her from the vast expanse that was her mind.

"I am sorry for the awkward tension" She spoke up, setting tea down on the table " It's been quite some time since I have seen all of my family in one house again" There was a sadness to her words, but Anna didn't press any farther.

"It's alright, family is as family does." She responded "Mine is equally as tense" She joked.

"Yes, I suppose all families are aren't they?" She looked down for a moment "Excuse me but, I find myself growing tired. Feel free to make yourself at home! In the morning, I will be making a trip down into the village if you'd like to come?"

"That would be wonderful, yes Ill come"

Hana nodded and excused herself to the other part of the long house. Anna took in a deep breath then, listening in closely as the light from the other room went out. As quietly as she could, Anna got up and tipped toed across the wooden floor to the back door. Wrapping fingers around it and inching it open as silently as she could, a gush of cold mountain air hit her. She smiled, and darted out into the wild.

She'd be back, but right now she needed a good old fashioned romp in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just realized that the symbols I use to separate one scene from another does not show up once uploaded here. I shall try and fix this and apologize for the confusion in the previous chapter. Thank you all for the feedback it's much appreciated. 3**

**xXx**

"_There's a Lion at your door_

_but a Wolf in your bed"_

**xXx**

She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The run had been somewhat peaceful, rejuvenating, and much needed but the closer she got to returning to her host's home from the narrow path, the more she felt eyes upon her back. It made her tense, stopping and scanning the dark morning forest to see nothing. It haunted her, even as she slipped back into her bed after geting out of her running clothes just as the sun was peeking over the mountain tops. She lay there, staring at the wooden ceiling trying to keep her head clear. She heard everything, the soft subtle creeks of the wood as Hana moved across the floor, the chirping of bluebirds in the trees, the wind rustling frozen branches.

Anna lay there for another twenty minutes, just listening. It always brought her peace before so why wasn't it doing so now? Slowly, she rose from the warmth of her covers and pulled her hair up not really caring for what she looked like. Pulling on a long sleeved sweater and jeans, she entered the large main area of the house. "Good morning" She chimed to Hana who was already busy making breakfast for the two of them.

"Good morning Anna," She smiled back. How did she always keep such a cheerful demeanor? Anna almost envied her "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock" She approached the stone counter, watching as the eggs sizzled in the pan. "Do you need any help?"

"Stir this please" She handed the younger woman a wooden spoon, motioning to the pot of rice. It was silent for more than a few minutes, but not an awkward one. It was a content silence, both women seemingly alright with simply listening to the world as it woke up. The room filled with the fragrances that Anna had never missed more than she had in that moment, harkening back to a more peaceful, ignorant time in her early life. It had been years since a breakfast like this—or any meal for that matter—was lain out before her. Despite being so simple in nature, it was in fact, delightful beyond all belief.

It was then, taking the last few bites of fluffy egg and rice that her blue eyes met a peculiar site upon the small table behind her host mother. A small white plastic card accompanied by a vase of wildflowers and a small portion of the food both women had prepared. The picture looked strikingly like the young man who had been in here the day before—Ame. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together and a sudden heavy feeling rested on her chest. People in New York didn't do these kinds of things, and she guessed the rest of America was the same. Honoring the dead was just, different. Here, at least, it seemed rather peaceful in the way it was simply laid there with food and flower at its side.

"Anna?"

She must have been staring, because Hana looked slightly worried when her face finally came back into focus. "Hm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes I was just getting lost in thought"

The hours seemed to pass by at an unusual pace, slower than she would have liked and yet she was content. There was something about being out in the country that always made her feel this way, and it was a stark change from the fast paced city life she had forced herself into. As they walked the several miles to the village, the two women began to get better acquainted now that Anna had managed a full nights rest.

"So you are from the city?"

"Yeah, New York to be exact"

"I used to live in Tokyo years ago" Hana started with a smile as per usual "Back when I was studying in school. I never thought I was going to live out here but" She stopped and took in a breath "I could never go back"

"It's hard to" Anna tucked a few stray strands up into her winter cap "I spent the first eight years of my life in a place much like this, but then I moved into the biggest city I could find" A laugh followed, gloved hand covering her mouth partially as the other woman chimed in.

"I have to ask, is that why you chose here?"

Anna thought for a moment, gazing out at the surrounding fields of snow "I suppose you could say that is one of the many reasons"

"I see well I am glad to have you" Her grin seemed to spread from ear to ear, showing the subtle wrinkles in her skin " Like I said, I rather miss having others in my home. Though I suppose once my grandchild is born things might change"

"How far along is she?" Anna asked "Yuki?"

Hana nodded as the two came up over the hill, now being able to see the small cluster of buildings that made up the village center "Six months or so now"

"It must be exciting—for everyone"

"Yes, I suppose it is"

"So where does your son live?"

Hana looked at her from the corner of her eye "Hm?"

"Ame was it? Where does he live?" She looked around again

"Ah, he lived up on the mountain far away from everyone else"

Well, that was different. "Really" She said, "It must be a far hike down to get here. I take it he must be a hunter, or something right?"

"I suppose you could call him that, yes" Hana sighed "He has always loved it up there, ever since he was a child. It only made sense that he stay"

**xxxXXxxx**

By now everyone would have shown up at his mother's house. He was late, but then again he was a wolf and in his own humble opinion, that meant not abiding by the rules of humans. But there was this strange feeling tugging at him, gnawing on his guarded heart like an angry rabid animal. He didn't want to go, but he had to. It wasn't right to be a no-show was it? Seeing his mother again after all this time made a little part of him happy. He had already said he'd stop but the thought of being in the same room with his sister and that idiot already made him tense.

He stood at the end of his old drive way, yellow eyes piercing the darkness and watching the shadows move in the house ever so intensely and with a rather heavy sigh; he made his mind up and forced himself to walk up the pathway. It seemed longer than he remembered, but then again it was a lot slower walking on two legs instead of four. He didn't knock, just wrapped his fingers around the door and opened it to let the air rush out along with everyone else's breaths. His eyes locked onto his sister's as he entered, as if to pass on a silent warning not to test his patience.

"Ame, I'm glad you came" Without warning, he was wrapped in a hug—something that had not been given to him since he was twelve, maybe even younger. He couldn't exactly get mad at his mother for doing it, but he did tense ever so slightly.

"I'm glad you are glad" It was almost inaudible, in fact he was half worried she didn't hear it as she stepped away. She smiled up at him, and he could see the age in her now. Her brown hair wasn't as brown and now it was streaked with gray. Her youthful skin sagged just a little and her eyes wrinkled. It just confirmed the fact he had been gone for longer than it felt. The previous night, he had not gotten a good look at her, but now he could see it plain as day. Silently, he cursed himself for not visiting more often.

He moved and sat across from his sister, next to his mother. Most of everyone continued eating as he did so, making it less awkward than it already was. On the other side of his mother was the new one, the westerner from the night before. It was bazar really, every now and then he'd get a hint of a scent from her. Usually this wouldn't bother him; the world was full of smells for his nose to take in. But this, no this was not ordinary scent. He knew it, he knew it too well. Did she have a pet back in her home country? Last time he checked though, dog didn't smell like wolf. His hands reached out and took the fork, trying to awkwardly remember the way he used to use them. Piece by piece he felt his human instincts kicking in, making him all that more uncomfortable in the presence of a stranger. But he managed, eating at the chicken pieces in the curry.

"How are things on the mountain Ame?"

He was torn from his sudden thoughts by his sister's voice "Hm?" He gave her a slight raise of the eyebrow but nothing more.

"I said, how are things on the mountain?" She crossed her arms "You could at least pretend you are trying to listen and be part of this dinner" She mumbled under her breath

He just looked at her, deadpanned. "Fine." He finally spoke.

"I was thinking I might go visit the mountains when I get done with my classes for the week" Anna suddenly jutted in. "I mean, It's been a long time since I've gone on a good challenge hike—" She looked over to him, smiling "You live there right? What would be a good route to take?"

And suddenly, all attention was on him. Perfect. "The trails I'd suggest you couldn't even come close to finishing or even attempting. You'd fall to your death, be eaten, or get lost—it's no place for someone like you"

"Ame—"

"I'm just speaking the truth. You wouldn't want to get lost out there. No one would find you" He scooted his chair back from the table, standing. "I think I have overstayed my welcome, Mother…" He looked down at her "Thank you" and he moved toward the door with purpose.

"Well, that could have gone better" Souhei muttered

"I am terribly sorry about my brother's behavior"

"No no it's alright." Anna managed a smile "I've dealt with much worse before"

Hana by now had begun to pick up the dishes and take them to the sink, prompting her daughter to come and help after Anna had tried she simply told her to stay put. She looked across the table to the spot on shelf again, looking at the picture of the man.

"So, New York eh?"

She focused back to the man across from her "Yeah" She grinned

"Been there a few times on business trips. It's a nice place. " He muttered, "Why on earth did you pick here?" Souhei laughed at his own question "Surely there were other places in the city right?"

"I just wanted a change" she spoke "I mean, the city is great and all but nothing beats the peaceful quiet of somewhere like this"

"You could say that again" He leaned back "Been thinking about moving back once the kid is born"

"I bet it was a wonderful place to grow up"

"That it was" He sighed as Yuki walked back into the room, a tired look on her face and in her eyes. "Ready?"

"Yeah" She rubbed the back of his neck a little as she passed to grab their coats. He stood, putting his own on and assisting his wife with hers. They were the cutest couple Anna had seen. It made her happy when she saw them, but also reminding her how everyone she knew back home was either married or engaged whiles she remained the outlier. Being single wasn't that bad though. She didn't have to worry about anyone but herself.

"It was good seeing you again" Yuki smiled at her as Anna stood to see them out as Hana was still preoccupied

"Likewise."

"Sometime we will have to get together, just us girls. Let me know when you are free okay?"

"Will do" She gave them a wave as they slipped into the car, backing out of the driveway and disappearing into the dark.

Hana was strangely quiet the rest of the night, and Anna felt bad about it. The older woman simply washed the dishes refusing to let her help, and went to bed with a soft and rather defeated goodnight. All Anna could think was that it was somehow her fault, that she should have stayed silent. But she was just trying to get to know him better. His action made her stomach burn with fire she hadn't felt in years. The moment he told her that her _kind _didn't belong on the mountain it took every fiber of will she had in her soul not to leap across Hana and rip into him.

But then her secret would have been out.

And she'd be killed or worse.

With a sigh, she rolled over in her bed. She wasn't tired, but Anna knew if she didn't force herself to sleep the morning ride to the city would be hell. She let her eyes slowly shut, and tried to clear her mind. It must have been pure karma or luck, because she finally fell asleep.

**xXx**

Morning sun hit her in the face gently, eyes fluttering open to a once again empty house. She'd been so tired from the night before that she didn't even hear Anna leave. Stretching and cracking her joints, Hana crawled out of her bed feeling good about the day despite the events the night prior. As she made her way to the main area, she stopped and rubbed her eyes for a moment. "Ame?"

He sat there, chin resting on his hand as he played with the spoon in his cup of tea. He took a deep breath and looked up at his mother "Goodmorning"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" He muttered.

"It's been a long while since you visited me like this" She stated with a yawn, sitting at the chair across from him with a tired smile "I miss it you know"

"Yeah, I know"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Stranger the moon looks good tonight_

_Humming halleluiah in the night"_

**xXx**

Morning sun hit her in the face gently, eyes fluttering open to a once again empty house. She'd been so tired from the night before that she didn't even hear Anna leave. Stretching and cracking her joints, Hana crawled out of her bed feeling good about the day despite the events the night prior. As she made her way to the main area, she stopped and rubbed her eyes for a moment. "Ame?"

He sat there, chin resting on his hand as he played with the spoon in his cup of tea. He took a deep breath and looked up at his mother "Goodmorning"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" He muttered.

"It's been a long while since you visited me like this" She stated with a yawn, sitting at the chair across from him with a tired smile "I miss it you know"

"Yeah, I know"

"What's on your mind Ame?"

He looked up at her, questioningly.

"Just because you chose to walk the path of the wolf doesn't mean I don't know when something is bothering you" She spoke, wide grin from ear to ear with crinkling eyes "I am your mother remember?"

At this, a small half smile cracked across his lips. It was subtle, but it was there. "That you are"

"So, what's on your mind" She repeated. "Are you hungry? I can get you some breakfast if you want—"

"Actually, I brought you something" He stood up, moving over to the kitchen space to pull the body of a dead pheasant out of the sink. "Thought you could use it"

In that moment, Hana had gone back to years before. Instead of Ame there was his father, standing in the doorway of their apartment with a goofy grin proud that he had caught such a catch. It made her heart ache but she smiled none the less. In fact, she laughed.

"What?"

"You don't realize how much you looked like your father just now"

He tilted his head sideways, eyebrow raising as his mother's laughter subsided.

"Thank you, it looks fantastic" She took the bird from his hands, hanging it up by its feet on a rack above the counter. "You didn't answer my question, are you hungry?"

"Uh"

"Ame, its ok I can make you breakfast." She put a hand on his shoulder 

He sighed, scratching the side of his face where stubble had begun to grow again. "Yeah, okay" It had been so long since he'd eaten a meal with just his mother. The night before had been the first time he'd eaten at a table since he stopped visiting once every week. Why had he stopped? It used to be twice a week, then it slowly moved to once, and then he stopped all together. He didn't know why, but despite that fact he still guarded the area around the house as if it were his. He watched over her shoulder as she cracked eggs in a pan, boiled rice, and all together did what he remembered her doing. When she was done, she motioned for him to sit with her at the table again. Handing him a smaller portion than what was on the table; he went over and sat some down next to the picture of his father.

"Have you found anything out there?" She suddenly asked, finishing her food. Her eyes met her son's, and he knew what she meant.

"No, Mother" It was almost a sad sigh "I am the only one"

"It must be so lonely up there" She looked down at the tea in her cup "Have you thought about, oh I don't' know, moving into the city for a while? I know you consider it your job to protect the mountain and I am proud you do but" She sighed, "I don't want you to be so alone"

"I prefer it that way"

"Do you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Looking into her brown eyes like he had as a child, he felt it impossible to lie to her. He had always been so close to his mother back then, so much more than his sister but now it was as if things had reversed. But it was mostly his fault in the end. With a defeated sigh he answered "No, not really"

"Ame, I love you and I want to see you happy. It's why I let you go down this path" She said "Consider your options, even if it is for a little while. The mountain will always be here" She reached across the table and laid her hand over his with a smile. "Maybe you could go sit in on one of Anna's classes? You might learn something"

He rolled his eyes "I left school for a reason"

"University is so much different than elementary school. Trust me"

"She is a complete stranger"

"Now you are just making up excuses"

There was a long pause, he was thinking about that girl. There was something off about her, he just couldn't pin point what it was exactly and it bothered him to no end. He was about eighty percent sure that…that…"Has she done anything weird?"

"What?"

"Anna, has she done anything weird?"

"No Ame" She laughed. "What is this about?"

Again he made eye contact "Nevermind."

"If you insist"

"I need to go. It's going to snow again tonight and I want to make sure everything is set for it." He stood as did Hana, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you. Would you mind if I came back again?"

"You are always welcome here, Ame" She walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I remember when you were only up to my hips, and now I am only at your chest." She laughed "You've grown into a very handsome young man and a beautiful wolf"

He found himself slowly hugging back, just letting his Mother speak. "Well, If I was still as tall as I was when I was twelve I'd be worried."

Both of them laughed.

"I'll see you again" He said, moving toward the porch. He jumped off of it, landing on all fours and taking off into the frozen underbrush. She stood, leaning against the frame of the door as a howl echoed out on the wind.

**xXx**

She was lost in her own little world, headphones in both ears and forehead rested on the window of the train. She'd be back home in fifteen minutes, and she was glad. The train slowly came to a stop, and she slugged on her side bag, shuffling out of the long pathway to the platform outside. From there it was another twenty by bus, but she didn't mind. Long road trips made her at ease, which s a rather strange thing considering tight spaces usually made her anxious. If it wasn't cold outside, she would stick her head out the window and let the air wash over her face and through her hair. It was a bumpy ride, the road cracking from the freeze thaw of the harsh parts of winter. But now, parts of the ground had begun to thaw out with the ever steady rising of the temperature. She could feel it, the spring season knocking on the door.

Winding around the mountains the bus finally came to her stop. With a smile, she thanked the driver being the last passenger on, and stood at the end of the drive. She stopped though, looking down the road and into the dark forest. There was something there, he could feel it and just barely smell it. Her blue eyes squinted, trying to find exactly where this thing was and why it was watching her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up again, and she grew tense. Suddenly, she could see it—two yellow eyes watching her from the dark. She stared back at them, unsure if it was friendly, foe, or what exactly it even was. But she knew what it was, Anna was just fooling herself.

Slowly she took a step back, turning her own back to the eyes and moving up the drive as if nothing happened. It was unusual to meet other creatures, and it wasn't unusual for them to stare at her. More often than not they were quicker to sense what she was than the majority of the human population. However, the thing that bothered her most about these was the fact she felt she'd seen them before. But where? When she was inside, she relaxed and took several deep breaths. Her heart beat that had been raised went back to normal.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Came Hana's voice from further down the long house.

"Y-yeah there was just something out in the woods is all." She muttered.

"Something out in the woods?"

"Yeah, I saw it just a few feet out of sight of the road but I think it was just…" She shook her head. "I'm fine." She smiled, untying her hair from the pony tail it had been held in. "I think I am going to turn in early. It has been a long day"

**xXx**

The week continued on, every morning getting up before the sun rose and going from class to class until the sun decided to set. Yuki and Souhei came that weekend, spending it with Anna when they could and their Mother, taking them into the city to show Anna what it was really like. And before she knew it, it was time to go back to the university and the cycle continued once again. Classes from sun-up to sun down, coming back to eat dinner with her host mother, and repeating the next day.

The ice began to melt away, the snow turning to water and mud on the ground. Rain began to fall, and flowers began to bloom. This was her favorite time of year; it was always full of life and an energy that surged through every living thing. Before she knew it, Anna had already been there for two three months. By now, she had practically become part of this family, and it felt nice. They were so much more inviting than her own back home—not that her's was bad it was just, well, they didn't approve of her nomadic lifestyle. Anna never really could stay in one place for long periods of time. It's why she transferred so many times, and coming here to Japan seemed like it could break her of that habit. So far, it was working. However, the feeling was still there and it had intensified over the following months.

Every time she left the house she felt it, those yellow eyes burning into her. She tried to forget, and tell herself it was just her own imagination-missing a life she had left behind years ago. Sitting at the desk that had once been Yuki's as a child, she glanced over the things still in the room. Her eyes rested upon the small wolf doll that sat there covered in a layer of dust. In the other room, she could hear the muffled conversation of Hana and a local villager talking over a warm cup of tea. She glanced over to what she assumed was Ame's old desk and there was a similar doll there. She smiled at them, they were cute little things. Blue eyes moved back to her paper, looking down at it as she addressed her family back home with what she'd been doing and what she'd been learning. Anna tucked a few pictures of her, and her hos family in the city in the folded up paper as she placed them neatly in the envelope.

"Anna! Anna—" Hana burst into the room with a worried and yet somehow excited look on her face. "Yuki's gone into labor"


	4. Chapter 4

"_Reading poems in the night,_

_Sometimes they rise, but sometimes they fall"_

_**xXx**_

"Wh-what?"

"Yuki has gone into labor" She repeated half out of breath. The woman behind her look equally as baffled as Anna about the situation as it settled in her mind. "C'mon, get in the car we don't have time to waste—" She motioned for her to move, throwing on her rain jacket as she sat and put on her boots.

Anna didn't move at first, part of her was confused at why they, she, wanted her to be there. While she'd gotten along with Yuki, it felt strange trespassing on such an event. However, she wasn't going to argue with Hana now. Quickly she moved, putting on her shoes and jumping into the jeep that Hana rarely drove. They waved to their neighbor as she moved back to her car, shouting good luck as they peeled out of the long driveway.

They sped down the road, rain pounding against the windows as the windshield wipers squeaked back and forth. It was silent, tense between the two women as Anna stared out into the darkening surroundings of the car. "I am going to tell you something, it's very important that you listen and you listen well. You may not believe me but—" Hana glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, as if she were reading the young westerner. "Never mind, forget I said anything"

Anna just tilted her head, confused, intrigued but respectful none the less. It would not be the time to pry but damn, why was she so cryptic? What could possibly so important that she would want to tell? Was she really that shady? Did they really not trust her by now? They remained silent, no words were exchanged as the forests and mountains disappeared to be replaced by bright lights and noise. Hana leaned forward, chin almost to the steering wheel every time they were stopped in traffic. Corner after corner, street after street they drove down passing hospitals and doctors' offices. "Is she not at a hospital?"

"No, she wanted home birth" Hana muttered

"With Midwives?"

"No, there are no midwives"

The car stopped, parking on the street in a most likely illegal fashion. But Hana didn't care; Anna watched her stress make her age before her as she jumped out of the car and rushed up to the rather large apartments stacked side by side in the suburb. Anna slowly stepped out, unsure of what to do.

**xXx**

He had seen them leave, heard the conversation from the outside as he patrolled around the house like he usually did. He was equally as surprised when he heard his mother utter those words, and angry when he watched the trespasser get in and drive off with her. Would their mother spill their secret? Would he be exposed for what he was—more importantly would Yuki? It was already risky with so many people knowing, how could they trust this newcomer? Not seconds after his mother had driven off did he find himself running along the paths toward the city. His paws bled from the rocky terrain, his lungs ached the farther and farther he got from his home on the mountain. He had to get there; he had to protect his family from themselves, their secret and that woman.

**xXx**

She sat in the living area of the large room, quietly playing with her hands as she just examined them as if she had never seen them before. Words couldn't express the awkward, uneasy feeling she got in her stomach. In the back room, Yuki cried out in pain in intervals while her supporters—Hana and Souhei—whispered muttered encouragement to help keep her focused. Was this what her own birth was like? Was there this much tension in the room when she was born? Standing slowly, the blond paced back and forth occasionally glancing back to the room. The minutes drew out into hours, the rain stopped and started, back and forth she walked feeling more and more out of place than she would have liked. In her mind, she remembered the anxiety when members of her own family were born, how each individual fought, yelled, and paced in anticipation for the newborns to come. The tension only skyrocketed when the door swung open to reveal a soaked, out of breath Ame. The look in his eyes was enough to tell Anna to take more than a few steps back.

"What are you doing here? Where are my sister and mother?" He demanded, advancing into the room with a purpose.

"They are in the back room" She motioned, arms coming to cross over her chest. "But I don't recommend barging back there at the mome—"

"What have they told you?" He advanced on her, now only a foot from herself and more threatening than ever. "Speak!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" His face scrunched into a snarl. Only then did she notice how sharp his teeth really were. "Why are you here—you'd only be here if you knew"

"Knew what?" Now she was mad, he was talking nonsense. "You make no sense; you need to calm the hell down Ame"

"Don't talk to me like that"

"Yelling and carrying on like this is not going to help your sister—"It was a sudden wave of pain as the air rushed out of her lungs. She blinked, naturally putting her arms up over her face as she tried to make sense of what was going on. She had been knocked over but by a dog? No this was much bigger than a dog….

**xXx**

The sound of a baby's cry rose over the panting, the weeping of its mother. Hana held her daughter's hand as tight as she could, remembering every moment when the roles were all reversed and twisted; when she was the one crying out in pain, and Yuki was the one crying in life's first breath. It was all coming full circle, and her heart swelled with an indiscernible mix of emotions. The rain had stopped, the stars beautifully twinkling in the night sky. Souhei held the newborn after tearing the chord, weeping and smiling at the same time, passing the baby boy onto his mother who wept as well.

"I am so proud of you Yuki, Souhei" Hana smiled, taking a step back from the scene. "You father would be too—He is here in spirit"

Souhei smiled, opening his mouth to speak but it was sharply interrupted by the sounds of shattering glass, moving furniture and the growls of a feral animal— animals? He looked at Hana, then to Yuki and their son before to the door. From where they stood, snarls ripped apart the once peaceful silence and the shadowy figures of tangled bodies could be seen through the crack in the bedroom door. Hana darted down the hall, Souhei behind her "No Hana wait!"

She stopped, unsure of what to think of what was in front of her. There on the floor were two massively built wolves; Her son Ame, grabbing at the throat of a snowy white animal staining the hide of the other wolf crimson with blood—but this wolf wasn't going down so easily. In the blink of an eye it had relieved him of his grasp and taken a chunk of his ear clean off. Blood sprayed over the furniture, over the walls, and she found herself moving to pry the mouth of this unfamiliar wolf off of her son.

What she didn't anticipate, was the hot pain from teeth sinking into her forearm.

But as soon as the white beast had bitten Hana, it let go. And in a brief moment of painful transformations, a tattered and torn Anna stood wide eyed at what she had just done. Her clothes were torn to shreds, her skin raised in goose bumps at the cool air. "I-I-"

"Y-You're a—"

"Look what you've done!"

Her heart beat rose, her nose was filled with the smell of Hana's blood and shame washed over her in powerful tides. It had been years since she'd transformed, years since she lost control like this and now, now she hurt someone who she was beginning to become close to. But Ame was?! He was like her! Was his sister also the same? Was the whole family wolves? Would they kick her out? Would they _kill _her? Her eyes met the yellow of a growling Ame, and she knew if Hana had not intervened one of them would have perished.

She reached out to touch the bleeding wound on Hana's forearm, falling to her knees "Hana I-"

"Step away from her" It came out as yet another ripping growl, his face contorted into a wolfish snarl as he stepped between Anna and his Mother.

"Hana, let's get this cleaned up" Souhei tugged at her sleeve but she only stared at the two, befuddled at the fact that there was another like her children.

With tears welling in her eyes, Anna pushed her body to the side and for the first time in years ran on all fours; She lept out of the busted window from the fight, and down the streets of suburbia Tokyo. She didn't know where she was going, what she was doing but inside she was cursing herself. How could she have been so stupid, so easily swayed by the actions of another? Her front leg she favored, limping around corner after corner hoping her nose would lead her to the forest where she could disappear, maybe even forever. How could she go back after such a display? The clouds had once again covered the diamond spotted skies, and the rain came down in torrential waves of icy water.

_**xXx**_

**Sorry the past two have been shorter. Hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

"_I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine"_

**xXx**

There was no telling just how far, or how long she had run. Dodging cars, busses and scared humans the white she wolf had somehow made her way back into a dense wooded area. It wasn't like the places at home, the places she had grown up but a wolf always knew how to find the wild again. You just had to follow the smell of bark, of new growth, of fire, of animals of life. But it was still so foreign to her, so alien that her heart refused to calm down to its normal rhythm. Despite its continuous pounding though, Anna could only limp her way through the underbrush. She could still hear the city hustle and bustle behind her, not but a few miles to the west from where she was now. The rain continued to smash against the earth in cold sheets, making the mist rise from the hot ground.

Her nose had caught the scent of freshwater, albeit faint and determination to wash the blood off of her was all that drove her. She hate blood, hated the way it smelled, the way it tasted, felt—everything about it. Perhaps it was from forsaking that which she was for so long, because there was a time in which Anna would have loved the taste, loved the smell. Climbing her way over a fallen tree only to come face first into the mud; instead of landing awkwardly on her front paws, her hands decided they would have been more useful. When the pressure was put on her one wrist however, she yelled out in a burst of pain and proceeded to fall to her side. It was only then did she notice her lack of clothing, as the rain made her skin soaked, and cold. Blood still seeped from the teeth marks on her shoulder's and neck, running down her alabaster skin in little rivets. Her eyes were glassy with the tears that forced themselves from their holding cells in blue, and Anna found herself unable to move any further. There was this sense of loneliness that she had not felt in a lifetime, not since the first time she was separated from her second family in Yellow Stone. She had heard their calls, the howls and yet could not return. Her heart broke equally as it did that day, afraid that if she were to ever go back that hell would only be waiting. Yes, they had been or the son had been a wolf like herself but—

"Anna! Annnaa!"

A voice pierced the heavy silence.

"Anna It's alright!"

But she still couldn't move. The shame she was feeling was unbearable. Shivering there in the mud, Anna remained silent hoping that Hana would leave and move on. Let her be here, let her rot here because that was all that she found herself good for now. She had hurt her, bitten the only person that really made her feel at home here in this foreign land. She shut her eyes tight, only to open them again when two strong arms lifted her from the ground. Anna squeezed her eyes shut, tightly holding onto the shirt of the man who was carrying her. There was a fear that opening them would cause her to vomit, and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with. The smell of blood hit her nose, not her own this time. It was accompanied by the scent of the person carrying her through the woods. Her body tensed at the recognition, waiting for the moment he would turn on her and this time kill her. But it never came.

"Relax" Ame spoke.

"Put me down"

"Why? So you can die out here?"

Anna couldn't really answer.

"Anna" He spoke "I—"

"Anna! Ame!" Hana came running from the forest's edge, "Souhei! They are over here!"

"She's still bleeding"

"C'mon, the sooner we get her home the sooner I can patch these up"

She was placed in a gentle manner in the back seat of the jeep, a jacket placed over her shivering body to suffice in the absence of a blanket. The voices became muttered, far off and hard to understand. Soon enough, the car doors slammed shut and the vehicle moved back and forward. Her eyes cracked open, watching the silhouettes of the two in the front seat with a glazed expression. From there, she felt herself become light and her vision blurred and blotched. Her hearing faded slowly after, and she was wrapped in a strange warm darkness.

**xXx**

_In and out, in and out,_

_One-two-three-four-one-two-three_

_It was just inches from her mouth, her teeth cold from the air she inhaled with each stride. Closer and closer she came to snatching up that cotton tailed dart, moving in zigzags across the snow laden fields in which she perused it into. She could feel it, this was the time she would catch it! Extending her neck out and down her voice came out in a low gurgling growl while her teeth clamped shut and—BAM_

_She was rolling, snow covering her white fur. The world spun around her, the sky and snow swirling above her. She heard the squeaking of the rabbit pleading to be let go but from what? She hadn't been the one to grab it so who—_

_Standing up on all fours, blue met the burning yellow of the bi-colored wolf in front of her. It was the same one that had attacked her earlier, the same one that gave her the wounds on her neck—the ones that were still bleeding?! Looking down to her front paws she saw a pool of blood form._

With the way she sat up, the pain didn't register for several more moments. It came to her in sharp waves, making her body fall back down and contort a little with a wince on her face. Her head was pounding, and she shivered when her skin was kissed with the cool spring breeze. Her blue eyes scanned the room—it was her room. She was back at Hana's house but?

"Finally"

She knew that voice, all too well now.

"Is she up?"

"Yeah, give her a few moments"

There was shuffling and suddenly Anna knew that she was alone in the room. This time ( after laying like that for a good five more minutes ) it was a much slower approach to getting up. Inch by inch she moved till she was sitting on her bed, looking at her hands. Her fingers moved to trace the stiches 'round her neck as her eyes looked upon in detail the white wraps around her forearms and the split on her left wrist. Anna inhaled deeply, recalling the prior events that she was thankful didn't linger in her dreamless sleep. Quietly she pulled a long sleeved black shirt over her cami, and slid on a pair of jeans instead of the running shorts she'd presently been in. It was more than strange approaching the door of her room, even stranger when she walked down the hall and it reached its height when she entered the dining area in which both Hana , and to her displeasure, Ame sat.

"Good morning!" Hana smiled at her "I'm glad to see you up and moving—are you hungry Anna?"

She blinked, arms coming to fold across her chest in a very insecure manner. Were they just going to ignore the fact she'd lied to them? Either way, Anna slowly nodded.

"Sit, sit, I'll get you something then" Hana motioned to the chair as she stood, rushing off to the kitchen.

And then the awkwardness escalated past normal levels. Quietly she moved to sit across from Ame, letting her gaze focus on the wooden table both were placed at. However, curiosity took its toll. Hadn't she torn his ear? Blue glanced up briefly to take note of the white gauze tapped to this right ear. The moment he looked back over towards her though, her gaze fell again quicker than a bullet.

"Here, " She placed a plate with sticks—kabobs of some sort—neatly arranged in linear fashion ,"I had extra. Ame would you like what's left?"

"No, that's alright"

Anna stared at her food for a long, intense moment. Inside she was dreading he conversation that she knew both were chomping at the bit to have. She couldn't be mad at them; if things had been reversed she'd want to know everything about this wolf in a stranger's body. She found herself sniffing at the food as she held it in her hand, something she hadn't done in years. Next she let her tongue taste it—boy was it good—before eating it chunk by chunk like a hungry….well like a hungry wolf. She supposed there was no hiding it now.

"Anna—"

"Ame let her eat"

She tucked her hair behind her one ear, putting her half eaten food down before drawing in a deep breath. Blue met yellow then brown, and she forced back tears. "It's alright Hana" She was surprised at how strong her voice came out. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Hold on before you go on" Ame sighed, scratching at the scruffs of his face "I want to apologize"

If it hadn't been such a serious topic, the expression on both Hana's and Anna's faces could have been considered comical.

"It was not my place to…attack you like I did." He met her gaze "I let my instincts overtake me. I felt the need to protect my family from everything. I wanted to keep my sister safe from you and—"

Anna put her hand up "You don't need to explain." She started, "I know. It was the other side of you. The same thing that ripped apart my disguise."

The one good thing in this situation was, ironically, the fact that both were wolf. And because both were wolf, that meant they understood what the other meant when referring to the instinct to protect. Something so strong it could drive even the tamest of animals to act irrationally.

"You only wanted to defend your family from strange wolf. I only wanted to defend myself. It's only natural"

For the briefest of moments, she could have sworn a small ghostly smile take hold of his lips. But her attention was given then to Hana who jutted in with a sigh "I am just glad both of you are alright—"

"Your arm!" Anna's face contorted into a look of worry and anguish.

"Don't worry Anna." She lifted it up and pulled back the sleeve to reveal the white wrappings. "It'll heal. It was barley a nip from one of your fangs"

"Are you sure?"

"She's had worse." Ame muttered. "After all, she did raise my sister and me''

It earned a laugh from his mother, and a small smile from Anna.

"How is Yuki and the baby?" Anna asked, now beginning to pick apart her food once more as the heavy feeling from before lifted off her chest.

"Doing very well. They decided to name him Hoshiko"

Anna felt her body relax at the news, and finally that last bit of weight lifted. There was no need to apologize; it was all one giant misunderstanding. For some reason she felt this was the beginning of something good and she needed something good.

"Oh no!" Hana looked at the watch around her wrist "I am late! Anna, help yourself to whatever you need. I called the university and they gave you a leave of absence for the next week to recover from your car accident—I will be back later" She smiled, quickly scrambling out the door.

Anna turned with a questioning look

"Work" Was what Ame replied and she nodded. He leaned against his fist as she ate, lost in his own thoughts and unaware of the growling of his own stomach. That was, until the late was scooted across the table to sit directly in front of him. "Hm?"

"Eat it, I can hear your stomach from here"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just eat it"

He sighed, obliging to the order given. "You are impossible"


End file.
